A Supernatural Story
by luvlegurl200
Summary: I'm not good at titles... Sam and Dean find a female being with no memory. A string of killings are happening across the country. New relationships begin. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Disclaimer

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters except my own. I will be introducing more of them as the story goes, including a twin sister I created for Sam.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**-luvlegurl**

**P.S.- If you enjoy forums and roleplaying, I have created one of those as well! The link is in my bio :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Their search had brought them to an old, worn down factory. They had heard about several hundred sightings of a mysterious ball of light plummeting to earth. The more rational of the witnesses believed it was a mere comet. Others had said it was too bright. They thought it could be a space shuttle, harboring something of the unknown. No one had seen where it had landed other than a little old lady that lived miles away from the crash sight. She had seen it from her back yard. Stories had filled the internet and newspapers, and once the brothers had seen it, their curiosity had peaked. And so, here they were now. Out in the middle of nowhere in Boise, Idaho.

"Out of all places an alien could have landed...", Dean started. "It landed here in fucking Idaho. Home of the potato." Sam gave Dean a disapproving look before shaking his head. "It's not an alien, Dean. Aliens don't exist." He was clearly the more rational of the two.

Dean let out a small snort, turning his head towards Sam. "If I would have told you that ghosts weren't real you would have looked at me like I was an idiot." Of course, they had seen ghosts. They hadn't ever seen aliens. Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, it could very well be another demi god. Remember, that one who made that kid think he was slow dancing with aliens?" Sam had made a good point. Dean just gave a shrug before stalking off towards the building. "Whatever. Let's just go see what we're dealing with."

The two continued on together towards the building. It was starting to get darker out, so they pulled out their flashlights, shining them around. The building looked even worse on the inside than it did on the outside. Pieces of shattered glass and wood scattered the floor, bats screeching above from the rafters. "I'm anticipating a man with a chainsaw..", Dean murmured. Just as he said that, the two heard scuffling, too loud to be an animal. They spun around, flashlights lighting up a figure. It was a woman. She raised an arm above her face to shield her eyes from the light.

"Wh- where am I?", she breathed out in a confused tone. "Earth.", Dean answered before getting elbowed by Sam. "She isn't an alien.", he hissed. "Look at her." Dean was looking at her. He thought she was very attractive minus the dirt. "Yeah, I'll give her a solid 8. But she could still be a demi god." Sam ignored his comment, taking a small step towards the girl. "What's your name?", he asked. The girl was quiet for a moment, trying to think. "Addison.", she answered in a quiet tone. "What are you doing in here?", Dean asked. Addison looked around the building before wrapping her arms around torso, shaking her head. "I- I don't know. I don't remember anything."

She felt something running down her face and she moved her hand up to wipe whatever it was off. She got a sharp pain in the area she touched and she noticed her head was throbbing. Addison pulled her hand back, seeing it covered in dark red liquid. Sam continued to approach her, quicker now that he noticed she was injured. "Dean, we gotta get her to a hospital. She's losing a lot of blood." Just as Sam reached her, the woman collapsed into his arms. He scooped her up, holding her close to his chest, ignoring the blood collecting on his shirt as he made his way back to the entrance.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Don't put her in my car.", Dean called from behind, hurrying to follow. "She could be faking it. For all we know, she's going to try and maul our fucking faces off on our way to the hospital!" Sam continued on towards the car, knowing full well that they could be taking a risk bringing her. "She could also just be a person, Dean. I'm not just going to leave her here to die." He was very clearly not going to take no for an answer, so with a groan, Dean followed and opened the car door for Sam. "Fine. But if she gets a drop of blood anywhere, you're cleaning it."

* * *

Dean had insisted on leaving the hospital once they had dropped Addison off, but Sam wanted to at least stay and make sure that she was okay. So while Dean was off renting out a motel room, Sam sat in the hospital waiting room. He had lied to the doctors and told them that Addison was his wife and that she had fallen from a ladder while hanging up Christmas lights. It was an easy lie, believable. He had been waiting for an hour when the doctors called him back with a confused expression on their faces. "She's healed.", they told him. "No internal damage, no hemorrhaging, no concussion. We don't know how it's possible. One moment the cut was there and the next it vanished. She obviously has some amnesia but... that's all we know."

So now it was clear. She was definitely not human. She certainly wasn't an alien and Sam doubted she was a demi god either. But what was she? He needed more answers... He entered Addison's room, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. She was awake, but she didn't say anything when he came in. She just sat there with a far off look in her eyes. "Addison...", he started, waiting to continue until she had turned her attention towards him. "Can you tell me anything? Like where you're from, or how you got to that building?"

Addison frowned at his questions and her eyebrows pulled together as her features set into a look of confusion. "I really don't remember. I know my name, but... all that I can remember is waking up in the dark, cold and confused. And then you found me." She pressed her hands to her head in frustration. "And apparently I heal quicker than normal?" Tears pricked her eyes and she clenched her teeth in an attempt to stop them from falling. It was all very confusing.

Sam felt for the girl. He understood what she was feeling and in an attempt to comfort her, he shifted slightly in the chair before reaching forward and placing a hand on her arm. "Hey, my brother and I can help you. We deal with... a lot of things. This should be a piece of cake, alright?" Addison moved her hands from her face, Sam's touch seeming to calm her and she offered him a small smile.

"You've been really kind. Helping a stranger... but I couldn't ask that of you. Who knows when I'll get my memories back." Sam's lips turned up into a crooked smile of his own and he gave a small shake of his head. "Don't worry about it. It's no trouble. My brother got us a room for the night. I'll have him get another one for you." He stood from the chair and left the room, pulling his phone out to call Dean.

_"So, did you waste her yet?",_ Dean asked as he picked up the phone. Sam gave a small sigh, leaning against the wall. "No, I didn't. And neither of us are going to." He looked around the hall to make sure no one was in ear shot. "She isn't human, I know that for sure. The cut that she had on her head has completely healed. No scar left or anything. She doesn't have any trauma but she really doesn't remember anything." There was silence on the other end before Dean spoke again. _"Okay? So we'll just leave her there and let the hospital deal with her. Problem solved." _Sam gave a small sigh, running his free hand down his face. "No, we can't just leave her. I told her we would help her. And I told her we would get an extra room for her tonight."

There was more silence and Sam was picturing the pissed off look on Dean's face. _"You did... what?"_, he asked, his voice low. _"Sam, we don't know a damn thing about this girl! She could be the devil in disguise! And you're just inviting her along with us like this is a picnic in the fucking park?!" _Sam knew Dean would react like this. "Dean, just listen to me. I don't think she's bad. I just... I have this feeling that we were supposed to find her. Can't you just trust that?" There was a groan on the line before Dean spoke again. _"Fine. Whatever. But if she snaps and murders us... then I'm going to kill you." _And with that, he hung up.

* * *

Sam had checked Addison out of the hospital after the doctors had given her the okay to go and then Dean had picked them back up. He was quiet all the way back to the motel and Sam could tell that he was still pissed. After they parked, Dean handed Addison a key card, motioning to the room that was hers. "116. We leave at dawn. I don't like to be kept waiting." Sam gave him a look but said nothing as he moved to let Addison out of the car. "I'll bring you some food in a bit.", he told her before him and Dean went to their own room.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Sam was no longer silent. "Could you be anymore rude? She did nothing to you and you're acting like she's nothing more than an inconvenience." He tossed his bag down on the bed, watching as Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge. "That's because she _is _and inconvenience. That girl has us going out of our way to help her." He grabbed a bag off of the bedside table, reaching into it and pulling out a burger. He tossed is to Sam. "And I'm not a complete dick. At least I got her food."

Sam caught the burger before making a face at Dean. "Oh yeah. Quite the gentleman." His tone dripped with sarcasm. He pulled a second burger from the bag and two beers from the fridge before he made his way to the door. "Where the hell are you goin?", Dean asked, mouth full of his own food. "I am going to eat with Addison. I'm sure she could use some company.", Sam replied. He left before Dean could answer, walking the short distance to Addison's room.

He knocked on the door and moments later Addison had appeared, her hair appearing damp. She was wearing the same dress they had found her in and he made a mental note to bring her a tshirt and sweats from his bag. "Hey.", he started with a small smile. "As promised... I brought food and a beer." Addison returned the smile, opening the door wider to let him in. Sam entered the room, handing her her burger and beer after she had closed the door. She read the bottle's label with a raised eyebrow before popping the lid off. "I don't think I've ever tried beer..." She said, giving the liquid a small sniff. "Then again, I wouldn't remember. For all I know I could have been an alcoholic.", she said with a small chuckle before taking a sip of the beer. Her nose wrinkled up slightly at the taste and she gave a small cough. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either.

Sam let out a laugh at her reaction to the beer. "Well I think it's safe to say we can cross alcoholic off of the list." He admired the fact that she seemed to be so light hearted about the whole situation. Anyone else would have likely started freaking out.

He watched her sit down on the bed and unwrap her burger. "I figured I'd stay and eat with you. In case you wanted company.", he said to her. Addison gave a nod, motioning to the bed next to her. "Sure, that would be nice.", she responded before taking a bite of the food. The burger was filled with grease and certainly not the healthiest... but Addison realized just how ravenous she had been. It really made her wonder how long she had gone without any food.

"Why do you think I can't remember anything?", Addison asked Sam as he sat down across from her. As he unwrapped his burger, she mulled her question over, trying to think of a good answer to give her. "Well, there could be a number of reasons. It clearly isn't medical... maybe you went through something really traumatizing and your brain is trying to block out whatever that was." Addison wondered what could have happened to her that was so bad it made her forget everything.

The two of them sat in silence as they ate, exchanging an occasional glance. Once they had finished eating and finished their beer, Sam stood to leave. "I'm going to go turn in. I'll come get you before we leave though... and I'll try to bring you some fresh clothes too." It couldn't have been comfortable being in the same dirty clothes. Addison gave a small nod, and followed Sam to the door. "Thank you Sam. I really do appreciate everything.. You've been so kind."

Sam gave her a small smile. "Don't mention it.", he said before opening the door to leave. "Goodnight Addison." She smiled back. "Goodnight Sam."


End file.
